


The Words

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Finding Their Happy Ending In One Another, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Orphans, Regret, Strangers to Lovers, Toxic Relationship to Healthy Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for cause once you've found it, it can never be replaced.~ Prince Charming | David Nolan, Once Upon A Time





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard and watched the video for [The Words by Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9tc9R_Y3FY) I just had to write something for it, and I thought what better way than to change when Killian and Emma meet.
> 
> This still goes along with the Once Upon A Time storyline, but it's where Emma and Killian found one another before Henry did and they knew that going into a relationship with one another could eventually bring either intense heartache or a loving relationship that stands the test of time.
> 
> Course, I picked the latter.

Emma Swan's life was...anything but easy from the time she was abandoned on that stretch of highway to the time she went to jail for a crime she didn't commit which just got that frosting on the top of her Shit Life cake when she wound up pregnant with the, no doubt, most beautiful boy that she forced herself to give up.

She constantly thinks about him now, and she finds herself constantly regretting the life she is forcing him to live all due to the fact she'd been in love with a man who clearly showed that he didn't love her.

As the rain pelted the window, she felt arms wrap around her protruding stomach and a face nuzzle into her neck which woke her from her daydreams. "You're thinking about him again" came the Irish accented voice of her husband. The man that, for some odd and hopeless reason, made Emma feel safe, loved, and happy to the point she didn't even need to think of saying "I do" on their wedding day.

This man was a miracle if such things actually existed, he found her three years after her incarceration when she was about to head down a path in life that would turn the walls around her heart into impenetrable barriers that'd allow no one in.

Love has been pain to her for her entire life, but for some reason, this man's stubbornness won her out in the end. It's like he knew how she felt deep inside, and he sought to comfort the little lost girl within her; he filled the cracks with understanding where pain once radiated so brightly within her.

He told her, he too, was an orphan. That he'd been given up by his father when raising him and his older brother had become too hard on his own so he just abandoned them in a run-down building somewhere in the city.

They had been mirrors of heartache and sorrow when they finally broke down and opened up to one another. Those hours yelling at one another for all they'd experienced from their lives had brought two separate, broken souls together; into harmony for one another where neither wanted to let the other go as they'd found a home in each other.

Wrapping her arms around his, "I can't help it, I'm going to be a mother again soon, and I just feel like I could finally give him all that I couldn't ten years ago," she tells him as the tears start crawling down her face at the thought of her baby boy being nine years old and having to go through all the heartache that she'd been forced to live with for so long.

"I like to believe that he's a fighter just like his mother. He could have charmed some widower or a nice lass into taking him in. I know I can't possibly know that, but I still have hope for the lad and that's what you need to know in your heart of hearts as well - that his life is infinitely better than both of ours."

Emma knew he was right, after all, he'd never told her a lie since the time they screamed their insecurities out at one another taking a potentially toxic relationship on a path to one that was better than both of them ever hoped their lives would come to be.

"Now, what say you and I splurge out on dinner tonight at Migello's? I've heard they have a custard tart that is just calling Mummy's name" he said changing the subject from one that always left Emma open and raw on the inside.

Turning to him with a sad smile on her lips, she says, "That sounds perfect, but you need to change."

"Aye, lass, that I do. Let me get a fresh shirt on and we can go" he tells her with one of his puppy smiles that usually take her from a puddle of sadness to a puddle of love in just a split second.

As he wanted, her heart went from being heavy with regret to light with love in just a few seconds as her love for the man in front of her helped ease her sorrow over her lost son like it always does when they are with one another again.

This man has done so much for her that she'd never imagined him being in her life until he was standing right there in front of her selling flowers to a florist in Boston. Their connection had been instant and, as she started looking for a more permanent place in life, she found herself going into the shop once a week just to see him.

Eventually, they'd stopped hitting and missing one another when he'd come to sell his flowers, and they hit it off.

Of course, like with all relationships, theirs was a very rocky road at the beginning filled with lies, deceit, and hurt interspersing the good times. Like she'd said before though, they eventually targetted all their hurt, heartache, and sadness at one another one evening that left them both open and raw to one another in a way that would've ended normal relationships, but their relationship was far from normal and they both knew it.

Letting their "dirty laundry" air between the both of them, they'd been able to calm down and finally realize that they hadn't even needed to lie to one another at all for their lives were one-in-the-same, and that was the night that he first said he loved her.

That was the first night that Emma cried, knowing, that the love he was giving her was a gift that two people that had been in their situations never gave lightly. That was also the first time Emma felt her walls crumble to dust as she professed that she loved him too.

That was a night for many firsts for Emma, it was the night she first made love to someone who loved her in return, it was the night she first cuddled up to someone that cradled her to them in a tight, protecting, grip, it was a night where she wished she could stop time just to continue feeling the well of love pouring out of her loves heart, and it was the first night in her entire life where she knew where her future was heading and she was excited about it.

This man, her husband, has given her, her happy ending and she loves him for it.

"Come on, Mrs. Jones, we don't want to be out too late," Killian said to her from the door as he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

Smiling back, she walked towards him grabbing her red leather jacket on the way.


End file.
